High-efficiency power amplifiers (PAs) offer valuable solutions in mobile wireless communication devices. With modern wireless systems, modulation formats have a high peak-average ratio (PAR) and linear PAs have low average efficiency. Power supply control schemes such as envelope tracking offer a high potential for a high average efficiency operation for high PAR signals. However, a bottleneck for achieving superior current consumption performance in PAs is the efficiency of the power amplifier (PA) during envelope tracking operations. A potential downside to PAs operating with envelope tracking is that the PA can demonstrate strong AMAM- and AMPM conversion. Thus, to maintain linearity the PA often utilizes digital distortion schemes (e.g., digital pre-distortion (DPD)) in operation, which can pose a constraint because such implementations (e.g., DPD) accompany complex signal processing in the transceiver or the baseband processor, or matured algorithms (e.g., fast factory calibration), and can be more sensitive to antenna mismatch. DPD, for example, can become even more complex in the context of uplink (UL) carrier aggregation, in which an increased transmission bandwidth could be up to 100 MHz by an LTE advanced standard. If the PA is loaded by a duplexer, the AMAM and AMPM characteristic of the PA can significantly change within the transmission bandwidth due to resonances in the duplex filter, which introduce memory effects in the transmission chain, and further complicate distortion techniques or even render them nearly impossible for wideband transmission signals.